Beauty
by Caelums Queen
Summary: She may not be the most beautiful girl but to him she is perfect the way she is. .:Stella/Noctis:.


**Beauty  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Author Note: First fanfic, pieces of the fic was slightly inpired by a manga.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: She may not be the most beautiful girl but to him she is perfect the way she is.**

He knows that she isn't the most beautiful girl that he has seen.

Her looks were plain and ordinary.

Hair is pretty normal and nothing to special like some of the other females that he knows with locks in a vibrant shade of pink or green. Just a bright beautiful shade of gold.

Her body is pretty average. Athletic and thin. Not necessary big cheated like some of the females in their class.

He already knows that females with big breast usually get a "ten" in his friend's game depending on the rest of their looks. Of course they are always judging girls base of looks.

He silently supposes that Stella would probably get a five in the game. She wasn't a "ten" beauty. Of course his friends are generally picky in who gets in the "ten category."

A lot of the girls with exotics looks or hair colors usually make a nine. Not to mention a lot of the big breasted females.

Although most of them he found incredibly dull. They were either snobbish or rude.

She is the exact opposite from those females, and he is silently grateful for that. Besides it wasn't really her looks that he fell in love.

It was her kind heart.

Of course he supposes that he should somewhat expected the surprise looks that seemed to follow them shortly after they started dating.

He silently knows that he is somewhat expected to date a beautiful female. Probably with a model like body, and hair color that isn't necessary one of your standard hair colors.

He silently knows that females will generally stare at them. No doubt thinking that they should be the one he date. A politician's son dating an average looking female. When he has choice of several attractive females for his picking.

It was unheard of.

He silently knows that quite a few females picked on her because of the fact that he chosen her to be his girl friend. A certain pink haired girl was the worst.

While he does admit that she is somewhat attractive with bright pink locks that usually falls to her waist. With eyes the color of vibrant shade of green. Her body athletic. Of course he also knows that she is the head of the cheerleading team.

She was to snobbish for his taste and it certainty doesn't help matters that she generally picks on Stella whenever he isn't with her, which is usually in a few classes.

Although later gave up when he chose to threaten her. Not necessary the most rational thing he has done, but at the moment he didn't really care much.

He silently glance at the female sleeping next to him. Bright golden locks spread across the blue silken pillow

He silently notice a tattoo present on her upper back. An elegant star in the color of a violet blue.

He believes that is the first time he has seen the tattoo. Although knows that the tattoo is usually covered from the standard white button up school shirt that usually have to wear.

He has to admit with the moonlight's siver rays shinning through the window. Almost highlighting her features.

She looks even more beautiful. Like a goddess of the night or maybe the stars. After all he knows that her name means star.

He gently press his lips against the star shape tattoo. Slightly feeling the female stir lightly under the touch of his lips.

"Hey," she utters softly turning around to face him. Violet blue eyes glowing with happiness. He couldn't help but to think that she is beautiful.

"You're beautiful," he utters softly. Instantly causing her peach gloss lips to curl into a soft smile and he can slightly see her cheeks glowing a light pink color.

"Thank you," she utters softly slightly leaning upwards. Causing her lips to gently press against his in a soft but passionate kiss.

She isn't necessary the most beautiful girl that he has seen, but it was her beautiful soul that he had fallen in love with.

Besides beauty is only in the eye of the beholder.

-the end


End file.
